goodgame_empire_legitfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle for Berimond
Don't like current events? You will like this one! My friend, the Battle for Berimond has begun! The War of Kings has erupted, and the mountains roar with the battle cries of men of the Lions and men of the Bears! Your favorite news correspondent, icebob99, will bring you live coverage straight from the battlefield! Already, the war is raging, the nearest Watchtower to me is destroyed, and the Resource Villages are burning! It is a popular traditon among the elite of the game to stack a side, so that they win, and of course GGS hates that! This battle for Berimond is packed with new features designed for a glorious and honorable battle. Foremost is the new ranking, even if you chose the losing side, you may still fight gallantly and receive a prize. In order to place, you must earn points, which are determined by your battles. You may have one point for every battle fought. If, at the end of the war, you are ranked the winner, you receive a decorative item of tremendous public order, more than twice the strongest public order of an item up until now. If you are ranked in the top 100, you receive a breastplate and helmet of your side, that are unique attack equipment. If you earn 200 points, you will receive a decorative item of your side. These fabulous prizes will make you want to work hard! For the course of my reporting, I will try to include as much as possible, but contriubtors fighting the battle are welcome to edit. berimond watchtower incoming.png|Lions send attacks on Bear Watchtowers and more more.png|More incoming attacks and more.png|More incoming attacks dear lord about 20.png|More incoming attacks on Bear Watchtowers good lord more.png|More incoming attacks on Bear Watchtowers more con.png|More incoming atatcks on Bear Watchtowers more watchtower incoming.png|More incoming attacks on Bear Watchtowers close but bears ahead.png|An early example of the rankings lions.png|Lion buildings. A camp, 2 RVs, and a Watchtower. main tent.png|The Bear main tent. Also produces food, wood, and stone b arsenal.png|Arsenal. Decorative item that boosts morale. b banner.png|Banner. Decorative item that boosts morale. b drill grounds.png|Drill grounds. Decorative item that boosts morale. b field hospital.png|Field hospital. Ensures a minimum amount of soldiers survive a defensive battle. b field kitchen.png|Field kitchen. Decorative item that boosts morale. b reg moat.png|Moat. b ruby moat.png|Castle moat. b wall 2.png|Walls level 2. b wall 3.png|Walls level 3. b watchtower 1.png|Watchtower level 1. Provides better warning of attacking armies. b watchtower 2.png|Watchtower level 2. Provides better warning of attacking armies. Overview That was an extremely fast Battle for Berimond. I couldn't get a full report, but the Bears pushed occupation lines extremely fast and captured the capital much sooner than usual. After that, the Lions were vanquished in a day. An interesting thing happened, the Bears got hundreds of free soldiers for the first 4 watchtowers destroyed. This made a few not try to join the occupation frenzy and sit on their might. How Berimond Works The War of Kings is much simpler than the Great Empire. There are only two recognized alliances, the House of Ursidae, and the House of Gerbrandt. There is also usually a very stacked winning side, alternating between the Bears and the Lions. This time, it was the Bears, but the author of this page, icebob99, got 950 Lion soldiers in the crazy occupation frenzy. The first Berimond I joined was the second overall, and I'm told the Bears won the very first one. The Bears also won this one too. In my first one I was not aggressive enough and ended up with only 60 Bear soldiers from the beginning gifts. There is a concept in the game created by the actions of players called the "occupation line". Usually, when one side has the ball rolling in their favor, they really push to capture camps. As the front of the battle can only go left or right, there is are layers of: (This is in a Bear-victory situation) Farthest Left Empty spawning space for players to come back to Berimond if they are conquered Hundreds of Lion tents with attack protection A very thin layer of unoccupied Lion tents with no attack protection Burning Lion tents with blue flags upon them Thousands of Bear tents Farthest Right As you can see, everyone wants to capture a camp. The very thin layer of tents with no protection most likely already have capture attacks directed at them. Luckily, you receive a warning if an army will reach the camp first, leaving you with no camp to capture. This was not the case in the first Battle for Berimond, and a lot of people had to wing it. The burning tents and the unprotected tents are referred to as "occupation lines". It is a crazy struggle trying to obtain a camp later in the game, and unless you get moving early and get close to occupation lines, then you have almost no chance of obtaining a camp. As the battle progresses, with the winning side pushing occupation lines at an extremely fast speed, the captured limit will eventually be reached. This was a tool implemented in the third Battle for Berimond as some players had hundreds of camps and were swimming in soldiers. The limit was 9 for a player, however, an unknown amount of captured camps would eventually lead to the player getting an error message being "World Full". Once people caught on to the fact that they couldn't capture anymore camps, they started attacking normally. I gained 700 honor from this method bringing me from 1000 to 1700. Eventually, someone captured the capital of the Bears and attacked camps ended up being destroyed permanently, which led to the end of the battle. This new Berimond had prizes for everyone if they were active in the battle. If you fought a fair amount of battles then you got a good decorative item, if you were ranked 100 or above, you got 2 pieces of unique equipment, and if you were ranked first, you got a crazy strong decorative item, about 450 PO.